Theo A Roads ,The Untold Story
by DarkQueen43
Summary: Theo Alexander Roads, Here's his story from the first day,month and year leading up to where he is now. small side note: Theo's original love interest, well you'll be finding out for yourself in later chapters. I will be drawing the rest of the chapters out, the first one isn't as drawn out, don't worry about it. Most of it is told in third person so I'm kind of narrating.
1. The First Day,Month,Year

Theo . A . Roads. The untold story

Chapter one: The First day,Month,Year

* * *

Theo Alexander Roads,that was his name,no one knew his first name. only a few people,but they where long dead. Codsworth refered to him as Mr. Alexander. he had sighed at that but didn't correct the robotic butler. ,Maybe it was best that way.

War never changes,was what he had once said,right before everything decided to turn upsidedown, what was going to be an ordinary day, turned out for the worst as sirens went off and he and his now dead wife and missing son fled to the neighbouring vault.

Vault 111, It wasn't like what he had hoped, Vault-tec had lied, instead of a decontamination pod, it was a cryo pod. Frozen in time, or so it seemed for him and the rest. He didn't know how long had passed after he witnessed his wife's murder and son's kidnapping, after he was called the backup, everything stood still again. frozen in time.

when he finally got out of the vault, he nearly fell over, He had to sit down and adjust to the harsh light of the ever present sun, the air had changed. everything had changed.

eventually when he got up and slowly staggered his way towards his old town, he was surprised to see codsworth still there, but he didn't look like how he had left him,time had taken it's toll and codsworth was faded but still functioning.

The robotic butler was surprised at the sight of theo, Theo on the otherhand was quite distraught, he was silent for awhile until he finally spoke up his voice seemed hoarse, As he slowly told codsworth what happened, codsworth didn't believe him, but after a search through the town, codsworth seemed to accept the fact that Nora, and shaun where no where to be found.

Having accepted that fact, Theo had moved on, but he didn't give up hope, there was a slight chance, even just slim. His son may or may not be out there possibly older now how old? , Theo didn't know.

A few months in the commonwealth and Theo was making slow progress on helping rebuild,he had yet to find his son and yet to make a move, Figuring he'd at least try and get a grip on things before blindly running out into the ruins of the once green and clean aired world. Ever since the bombs dropped the world changed seemingly it was a kill or be killed world.

 _-Flashback-_

 _He had found out the hard way, After he took a look at codsworths lead towards concord he had headed, Maybe it wasn't the best idea considering the circumstances, but theo had no choice in the matter. He had stopped by The old Red Rocket upon greeting a dog?, strange he had seen a dead dog and a man just out side sanctuary._

 _He supposed the other dog was more wild than this one, as it seemed to be luckily not that affected by the changes. Theo was not personally a dog man, But he knew from a few books way back this dog was a German shepard and a freindly one at that. The Dog, seemed to know something and lead theo towards the direction of concord._

 _What he wasn't expecting where people? , from the way they where dressed, and from the sound of things. He doubted these people where the friendly type. He could hear what sounded like some sort charged shot being fired off. He stood watching, waiting_.

 _With his time in the army he was never much of a close quarters kind of guy, prefering to pick off his targets at a distance, he was a sniper at heart. But if he needed to he'd have to try and rely on some rusty close combat techinques._

 _Honestly he didn't want too, he looked around he noticed the crashed vertibird on the roof, wondering exactly how on earth it got there was quite the mystery, Theo decided it probably crashed during the war and remained their stuck in the roof of the old building._

 _He honestly didn't know what came over him, slowly picking off the hostile men, and women he made his way inside without getting spotted as the person that was on the balcony was more foces on firing at the remaining hostiles, he had crept his way around, looting a corpse of a few items, a knife was one of them_.

 _When he had eventually picked off the last of the hostiles, a door had opened, one theo discovered to be locked earlier was now open a shot fired off and theo ducked out the way. "what the hell", was the first sentence he muttered, "I don't know who you are, and I don't know if you where with..whoever these guys where but..I'm not your enemy.." he had managed to speak from his hiding spot behind a thick pillar. The dog that had been with him shot forwards running into the room, Theo blinked, he heard the sound of a warm chuckle,"Well..looks like you aren't a raider after all", said a smooth deep voice_.

 _Theo slowly came out from behind the pillar walking towards the door, he was greeted by a dark skinned man, who eventually introduced himself as Preston garvey._

 _It wasn't until after he had fought off a deathclaw and killed off the rest of the raiders all while in a suit of old power armour, did he find himself where he was now._

 _-Flashback end-_

Theo sighed at the memory,it had been months since that day, now here he was trying to make a difference. Deciding when he should head to this Great green Jewel, Diamond City had been a somewhat hard decision for him.

He had a better understanding of the world now, He wore sturdy metal armour over some road leathers he had found. It wasn't much but atleast he was protected, as for the suit of power armour it was docked in an old power armour station, It had been upgraded with spare parts of the like and repaired, Theo probably wouldn't need it, but he decided to keep it just in case he actually did.

Atleast now he had decent weapons, he still kept the 10mm pistol strapped to his thigh, but he had aquired himself a nice modded sniper rifle which was currently slung across his back. He hadn't felt comfortable with the laser musket he had been given deciding to let sturges keep it instead.

It was a nice gesture but Theo didn't feel the need for it, as for the rest of the things he had, a decent combat knife was safely tucked inside one of the combat boots he had luckily managed to scavange from and old army store that looked like it was barely standing,he had found a backpack,more army clothes,and most of the bare essentials inside.

After a few more days of looking around and scavanging, he had found himself staring at a combat shotgun inside a cracked display case, he had managed to recover it, it was in great condition,having not been exposed to the elements, even with the crack in the display case it was held in, the wood was smooth, the barrel polished, he had decided he was going to take good care of it.

Which he had, the shotgun now resided with his sniper on his back along with the backpack he had scavanged,now at least having a decent weapon to use in close combat he had made his way off to diamond city, the suppose great green jewel he had been told about.

He had left the dog, who he discovered to be named Dogmeat from Mama Murphy, the old woman the dog had greeted when he had ran into the room back in the museum of freedom, in sanctuary it wasn't that he didn't trust Dogmeat.

He was just not about to let him die if things got serious, he had warmed up to dogmeat in the following months, he had to find some suitable armour for his canine companion when he had the chance.

It wasn't until almost a full year later, he was standing over the body of Kellog, who now sported a bullet wound right between his eyes, courtesty of Theo's sniper rifle. He looked towards his companion a synth detective he had rescued a few months prior, Nick valentine was his name.

 _-Flashback-_

 _When Theo had made it to Diamond city, It wasn't exactly how he imagioned it, then again the world was just about blown to hell anyway._

 _'so they turned the old statium into a city' , was one of the first thoughts he had when he had arrived, it had taken him slightly longer than expected to get to diamond city, who would have thought, With all the Raiders, and Super mutants, as well as what he later found out to he called the gunners where scattered around the surrounding buildings._

 _Theo sported a few cuts, bruises and bullet wounds, as well as a new scar down the left side of his face, he had nearly lost an eye, thankfully he didn't. Staring up at the giant gate infront of him he was aware of a woman, who he would later learn to be known as Piper. was argueing with someone named Danny, through the intercom_.

 _It wasn't until hours later did he find himself searching for the missing dective, apparently he had went off on a case, hadn't been heard from since. Theo was skepitical but, if this was a chance at finding his son even a slim one, he'd take it._

 _After he eventually found the detective in the old vault beneath the subway, having fought of what he now knew as Triggermen, It hadn't been that easy in getting out alive but when he did, Theo was greatful_.

 _After following Kellog's trail did they eventually end up where they were now._

 _-Flashback end-_

Theo sighed,"Well, we know where he is, but..the question is how to get there.." he looked at kellog's corpse noticing something shiny sticking out the dead man's skull pulling it out he blinked,"What is this.." he muttered,"Looks robotic..of something".

Nick's yellow eyes widened,"Cybernetics,Kellog may have the answers we need, but to get to them, we'll need to head to goodneigbour, the memory den is where we need to be".

Theo nodded,"Alright let's get out of here, I can't stand seeing kellog's corpse any longer", with that being said he made his way out towards the exit on the roof of the building.

-To be Continued-

* * *

(A/N,Hey DarkQueen here Formally HalfInsane-HalfMental, that somewhat sums up the first chapter, but to be honest, in reality I myself haven't gone through the main timeline with this Theo, my other Theo character died when I accidentally killed his save file, I don't know what happened but well he's gone now, Theo Alexander Roads is taking his place.

I know, I cut most of the main stuff out, but otherwise this would've been sufficiently longer and drawn out that it was suppose to be, but fear not, I will be including some background stuff eventually that means more long drain out chapters folks, Anyway Feel free to Read and Review, also..any grammar errors are mine lol. Spelling mistakes too. by the way, I am English therefore, some things will be spelled differently. Also..at this point in time. um for some reason the sanctuary workshop is broken, cause it says I have to clear the place of enemies.. but..there.. is no.. enemies.. damn it.. I've looked and I'm confused, also I had a mod installed 'Little sanctuary' that messed with the building stuff for sanctuary misc quest. even on my other character Arcane snow but at least I was able to use the workshop it's just the misc quest labelled the little sanctuary workshop instead of the actual sanctuary workshop.. so I don't know what to do here at all. this looked better on my wordpad. Also.. I can't really highlight and stuff, due to the fact.. some reason I have to use my wacom tablet as a mouse and I don't know how to fix this issue. should I try unistalling the software? and see if that helps..maybe? also..before I forget. I will most likely come back to this chapter and edit a bit. but I promise the second chapter will have much more. Also I may write about my other characters eventually. for now though I'll try and make the second chapter longer :3 )


	2. Seeking Clues,Finding Answers

Theo.A. Roads,The untold story  
Chapter two: Seeking Clues,Finding Answers

* * *

Theo sighed running a hand through his jet black hair,could this get anymore complicated then it already was,maybe so he had a long journey ahead of himself if he wanted to get any closer to finding his was right about two things, assuming Kellog was speaking the truth,than his son would be older.. perhaps even older than himself,and that he was still alive.

After all these years,he looked up into the sky just in time to see the large ship in the sky,the strong commanding voice looming over the commonwealth,"We are the brotherhood of steel", he tuned out the rest of the mans speech glaring at the ship,noting nick muttering to himself. "Come on,let's get going. best if we stay out of there way, you know avoiding them at all costs is the best option" he said. It wasn't that he hated the brotherhood it was just not his style,he was a soldier once, but he'd left part of that life behind him.

getting down from the roof passed the already broken turrets he had taken out beforehand, he made his way to the ruined cracked streets below,checking his pipboy as it glowed a faint blue colour,"So where exactly is this good neighbour?" he asked looking towards nick,"here let me mark it down for you" he said looking at the pipboy map he marked the location for good neighbour onto it. "hmm,seems far, but I hope it'll be worth the trip" he stated as he started to walk nick trailing behind him.

It wasn't until a few days later did they finally make it to the entrance of good neighbour,"Finally, those raiders and super mutants really wanted us dead huh" he muttered before walking into good neighbour.

He was immediately aware of the ball headed man striding up to him,he barely listened to him speaking,only catching the last part,"heh, the only Insurance I need is right here" he smirked pressing a knife to the man's throat,"Now, I don't like to start fights you know, but you're starting to piss me off,so fuck off or I'll see to it this knife here.. finds itself a nice new home" he didn't really like using intimation tactics but if it kept dumb assholes away from him. he'd probably do it. "n-now no need to b-be hasty" the man's face was getting paler.

"Hm, Really now, I walk in excepting a non hostile greeting, because my good friend Nick here told me good neighbour was a friendly place you know, and..you you're trying to ruin that..hm" he pressed the knife a little deeper before simply punching the guy square in the jaw. twirling his knife and stabbing him in a non life threatening spot. "now, I suggest you leave me and my friend alone" pulling the knife out he wiped it off sighing.

He walked back towards nick,"Sorry about that, I kind of went a little too far huh" he rubbed the back off his head, he saw nicks eye's widen a little, "Alex watch out!" he turned seeing the man charging at him with a blade time slowed he ducked under it grabbing the man's arm twisting it behind his back and using his own knife to slit their throat, "fuck damn it." he cursed letting the man go watching as he bled out. "great.." he muttered. "just great, I try to be nice and this happens.."

he heard a low whistle,"well..first impressions.. not bad" said a low gravely voice it was pleasant to hear and made theo stop in his tracks to look at the speaker,it was a ghoul dressed in what looked like a red frock get up and tricorn hat. "Didn't like that guy anyway, told him to lay off the whole extortion crap,oh right" he stepped forwards offering a hand,"I'm the mayor of this here town, names Hancock. of the people for the people".

Theo blinked,"T- um I'm Alex" he shook the ghouls hand,"Oh..well I guess I did you a favour huh", Hancock chuckled,"So long as you don't stir up anymore trouble,we're good here" Theo nodded,"Yeah, we good.." he let go of hancocks hand and turned to nick,"come on nick let's go.."

Apparently that caught hancocks interest, he and nick happened to be good friends, as they chatted theo couldn't help but stare at the ghoul mayor,'damn it theo,now's not the time. I can't..not now, I loved nora..and I made a promise to her..to find shaun, even though we we're drunk I..took responsibility and nora bless her, let me at least be someone she could lean on..a friend, I did the right thing.. at least.. I hope I did.. Nora was very understanding, she didn't push me..damn it..all' he was nudged out of his thoughts by nick's voice, "Come on let's head over to the memory den", Theo nodded and followed Nick towards the back part of good neighbour and into the memory den.

Hours later when theo had finally recovered from his ordeal with searching through the old necessaries memories he had to steady himself,"So.. the glowing sea huh..great, I need to sit..down, maybe grab a drink.." he sighed. "Where's nick?" he asked,"Oh he's upstairs waiting for you.." said dr imari, Theo nodded and headed upstairs, "Hey nick", nick looked at him , no he stared at him, a chuckle kellogs voice spoke through nick,"Find what you needed in my head" , "What.." theo was taken back, "Huh, Alex?, you okay?" the concerned voice of his friend now spoke, "Damn it nick, you..sounded like him..for a second.." , nick blinked, "Imari did mention feedback..huh..well it's gone now.." he stood.

"look I understand if you don't want to travel anymore, but I'm here besides. you'd need a companion if you're going out there to the glowing sea" said nick. "Nick, I'd like to keep traveling with you..for awhile longer.. but right now, I could use a drink..know any good places here?" he asked. "Well the third rail is a pretty decent place to grab a drink, listen to some music too" he stated. Theo nodded, "Okay I think I saw it while we where heading here, I'll head there, you can join or.. are you going to stay here?" he asked.

Nick smiled,"I'll stay here, Just don't be stirring up any trouble", Theo nodded, "No promises, but I'll try" he said as he walked off, the old synth detective had become one of his first friends besides Dogmeat and Preston. Theo made his way to the third rail sitting down on one of the empty bar stools. he ordered a simple whiskey setting down some caps on the counter, while he was sipping it he couldn't help but overhear a conversation going on in the backroom, he didn't pay much attention watching as the two armed men left. 'hm wonder what that was all about' he muttered to himself.

'Gunners huh..' he noticed the insignia he had seen it before. 'Hmm maybe I can finally go take the rest out', he had practically cleaned out the gunners plaza for the minute men a couple of months or so prior to him finally coming here. this was somewhere before he finally decided to track down kellog with nick. 'Maybe i missed a spot' he had been meaning to go to mass pike, 'hn if these assholes are held up there..' he smirked he had rid quincy of them as well, now that had been a tough fight. even on his own.'Guess I'll find out, the glowing sea can wait..shaun can wait..for now' he finished his whiskey and walked towards the backroom.

He tuned out the first part of the man's speach,"but if you're looking for a hired gun, then maybe we can talk", "Not exactly, more of..looking for information, I know those guys where gunners.. but what I want to know is.. if you want to help me on taking them down, it's been on my to do list, figured if you have some sort of beef with them, I can help you out, unless you rather let them keep finding you like the dogs they are, I could probably do all the work but, I think I need some help even for someone like me..,I'll pay you.. let's say hm, 10,000 caps". he had over 500,000 caps at this point he didn't really spend them on much aside from the odd supply run or two he did, he traded most of the junk and scrap and he had a steady water trading business going on and such.

"Well..that's.. a lot more than i was asking..for but..I'll take it.." theo smiked tossing the bag of caps he had already counted to the merc. "Names Alex, got to talk to my friend before we head out, probably going to be slightly mad I picked up a new travelling companion so soon" he gave a half smile and walked out. sure enough nick was waiting for him.

"Thought I told you not to stir up trouble, and here you are" said nick, theo chuckled,"Sorry, you still want to travel or are you staying here, unless you want to head back to sanctuary with us, I have a few things I want to grab from there anyway, even if it's a long journey. hm might actually risk fast travel again, first time I did it I threw up, things got a nasty kickback" he muttered fiddling with his pipboy, "Alright, I'll come with you to sanctuary but after that you and you're new friend are on your own." theo nodded and left the third rail to get a better signal once outside theo grabbed onto each of them as a second later they seemingly teleported into sanctuary. theo groaned,"ugh..nope..never again. unless emergencies.." he groaned, "so..you never did tell me your name" he spoke to the merc. "MacCready" he stated voice low and gruff.

"Ah Mr Alexander, you have returned", his robotic butler interrupted, "Codsworth..." he looked at MacCready, "Sorry Alexander is my middle name.. not many know my first, I'd like to keep it that way, MacCready. so Just call me Alex, it's short and simple". theo stated. watching as codsworth floated off whistling. Theo walked towards his home. "Anyway, I'm just going to grab a few things, then we can teleport to the nearest location, unless you rather wait a bit, you know enjoy the change of scenery for once". Theo looked at the power armour imari told him he'd either need a suit of this stuff or perhaps a ton of radaway and a hazmat suit. Nick was his best option for the job taking anyone else would probably prove a risk, going alone was probably a greater risk. He sighed as he rummaged through his supplies. He had long since buried Nora in the makeshift graveyard he had made.

-To be continued-

(A/N..I know the man's name is Finn and..I kind of forgot most of the main dialog anyway I do know the sarcastic option something about keeping dumb assholes away insurance ugh, I'm sorry,I'll correct myself and any errors some other time,I promise so please don't immediately go at me for missing out some crap, I know nick quotes poe and..my character doesn't really care about the brotherhood.. hng I mean he doesn't hate them but he rather avoid them to be honest, if they want to talk to him they'd have to come to him, and if they start threatening his people/settlements then he'll step in, plus I don't want my character to side with brotherhood anyway. hn I think there's a way around it..pretty sure.. but I don't want to look up anything right now, if you haven't figured out who theo's old love interest once before I accidentally killed his save file, then..shame on you. I have five other characters besides Theo, Anna,Amelia,Damien,Arcane and Xavier,not sure If I'll do a story for either, also Nina my Fallout 3 character..heh I think I might actually bring her back into fallout 4, I thought I did but I must of done something..hn)


	3. Gunners, Glowing sea and Railroad

**Theo.A. Roads,The untold story**

 **Chapter three: Gunners, Glowing sea and Railroad.**

* * *

Theo had gathered the supplies he needed for the mission,to mass pike,he'd like to think of it as one more thing he needed to do before heading into the glowing sea.

he stood from his spot stretching he had everything he needed,looking towards MacCready,"So, Ready to kick some ass?" he said with a smirk,"Let's show these gunners not to mess with us" he looked at MacCready's outfit,"You know you could use some armour I might have something for you, Just in case you happen to get a stray bullet to the chest" he rummaged around pulling out some metal armour recently repaired and restored,"here,this'll protect you"

it wasn't until after clearing out the gunners did, MacCready thank him by offering to return the payment. Theo chuckled and said to keep it. "no need, Keep it" he said smiling. "if you really want to be even, I'll think of something okay" he stated with a smile.

MacCready pondered in thought for a moment,"Fine, but It better be good" he said putting the pouch of caps away. Theo nodded,"come on let's get the hell out of here", with that they both took the elevator down from the mass pike interchange and headed off once more.

As the sky darkened Theo suggested they stop by a near settlement of his, it was fairly remote and didn't have that many settlers but it was a more recently cleared out one, with a few houses already built. even theo had made his own little shack aways away from the rest in case he ever needed to crash at one of his many settlements.

"ah, here we are. I know it may not seem much but think of it as a home away from home" theo said as they entered the shack. theo set his bag down and headed upstairs,"well the beds a double but if you don't want to share, the couch is always an option. it's rather comfortable anyway. I have spare pillows and blankets in storage if you need them" he said as he walked up the stairs. "oh and don't look in my safe, thanks" before disappearing.

Theo sighed, and slowly took off his armour, then the rest of his clothes folding them neatly and setting them aside. he left himself in the worn out t-shirt he found and boxers.

surprisingly, he had found a cache of clothes in one of the abandoned trucks that survived. it took a lot of work to pry it open but when he did there was a ton of clothing as well as a few other items in the truck. all packaged and boxed in crates. to say the least Theo was set.

Stretching he got into the bed lying comfortably as he closed his eyes, he did keep a silenced 10mm under his pillow just in case anyone tried anything. theo was a light sleeper so he'd know if anyone was trying to attack him. even in his own settlement you never really know how safe you really are.

Theo was jolted out of his light sleep by a noise from the other side of the room reaching for the pistol and pointing it in the direction of the figure,silently as he could he made his way slowly towards the figure getting closer he pressed the cold barrel to the intruders neck,"you have til the count of three to explain yourself.." his tone soft but dark.

The figure jumped in surprise,"holy crap alex" came the startled response,"MacCready.." said theo slowly. "What the fuck are you doing" he asked waiting for a response,"I..was returning your caps.. I know you said you didn't want them back, but..I don't know I just.." Theo stopped him right there,"MacCready, I told you keep the caps. consider them a gift. besides I have way too many for my own good" he said with a chuckle.

"But I'm not the hording type. most of them go to people who need them more than I do. besides, when all this is over and I find what i'm looking for. I might just leave and move on explore you know, never one to stay in one place for too long, I'm always moving" he stated smiling.

"now how about we just forget about this and move on okay, go get some rest, I already sleep with one eye open, but you look like you've been doing it longer, I'm not going to put a bullet in the back of your head MacCready, otherwise i would of done it by now"

MacCready turned and looked at alex an eyebrow raised,"I guess your right, I've been sleeping with an eye open cause you can't really trust anyone, you know. and after helping me take out those gunners. I couldn't feel a little more safer. You've done nothing but help me, I'm grateful to have a friend like you"

Theo chuckled,"You know, the road can be sure a lonely place, unless you have the right person to walk it with you" MacCready's eyes widened and theo was sure he saw a faint blush spread across the merc's cheeks, "I..honestly never thought about it that way" he said, "It's getting rather dark, you should sleep" MacCready nodded and turned to head down the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning, don't startle me again okay, it's not good for your health" he set the 10mm on the side table sitting on the bed he ran a hand through his hair.

'tomorrow's going to be a long day' thought theo as he lay back down on the bed closing his eyes and letting himself fall into a light sleep, it wasn't until morning did he wake up again, the sound of the settlers moving about their day and the light seeping in through the cracks of the shack was enough to wake him. "ugh, what time is it" he checked his pip boy. "ten in the morning.." he said to himself as he got up and stretched, he wondered if MacCready was awake yet.

Theo quickly got dressed and headed downstairs a little surprised to see MacCready already up, his coat off as he cleaned his sniper rifle. "Morning, you want some breakfast before we head out?" he asked. MacCready turned his head towards theo.

"sure, that'd be great. can't go anywhere on an empty stomach, plus i guess we could always stock up on supplies or hunt our own food down the road?", theo nodded,"yeah, but we'll be going into an irradiated cess pool and back..don't know how to feel about any certain creatures in there" he said with a look of disgust. "but i guess it's better than nothing. just as long as we stay away from anything glowing.."

(TBC. Next stop is glowing sea.)


	4. The Glowing sea, and more

**(A/N: I do not own Fallout 3 or 4, both belong to BETHESDA same with Fallout 76 .I only own Theo, um..I apologise for the way to long Hiatus this story took, I don't know when I will update it next.. anyway onto the story...)**

* * *

 **Theo.A. Roads,The untold story**

 **Chapter four: Into the glowing sea, and more.**

* * *

After breakfast both Theo and MacCready slipped into some power armour, as now the both of them where heading into the glowing sea, he knew nick would of been the better choice but he didn't want him to get seriously hurt or worse.

It was a long walk but eventually the both of them where deep inside the 'glowing sea' Theo's gigar counter was ticking from within his suit, he paid no mind to it as he finally found vigils cave, no thanks to the local crazies which he ignored.

Turns out virgil was a super mutant, after he stopped MacCready from almost attacking him, after getting the information he needed he walked out the cave with a sigh MacCready joined him after a bit,"let's get out of here" said Theo as he grabbed MacCready's hand and teleported them back to the settlement they recently came from.

Theo immediately stepped out the armour only to retch coughing a few times wiping his mouth, MacCready followed suit as he exited his own armour, "Ugh, remind me again..to never go back there, at least.. for awhile.. guess we got to go kill a courser..fun.." he sighed running a hand through his hair,"Ugh I feel all gross.. to bad the showers are all back at sanctuary..oh well" he sighed and plopped himself down on the stairs of a cabin.

MacCready looked at him then back at nothing,"What?" asked Theo a little concerned.

"um..look.. I.." he coughed and composed himself,"I wanted to talk to you and I suppose i can.. trust you now that we've been travelling together, knowing now I don't have to constantly keep an eye open all the time, I..wouldn't be telling you this.. if I didn't trust you.. so um.. " he sighed and sat next to Theo.

"It's kind of a long story.." he said,"I'm listening" said Theo. "well.." MacCready started  
so MacCready told Theo about his son,wife and everything.

Theo looked at MacCready and smiled,"I'll help you get your cure for your son I promise" he said, "Thanks..I appreciate it really..here.. let me put medtek on your map" he tapped a few buttons and medtek was highlighted on Theo's pipboy. "Well let's head there after we rest up..and grab some supplies and eat we can head out, there's a settlement real close to it as well so we can cut some distance" he said as he removed both the cores,"can't have any one taking these" he said with a chuckle.

Tomorrow morning came rather quickly as they had both resupplied and rested up, MacCready did mention their would be ferals but Theo didn't look to concerned. They ended up fast travelling to greentop nursery and making their way down towards medtek from there, simple enough really.

It wasn't long before both of them where covered in blood and gore from the ferals, a few scratches here and there but nothing too serious, eventually Theo handed the cure to MacCready who smiled widely,"I..we did it.. we just gave duncan a fighting chance, I.. don't know how to thank you.." he said,"you can thank me some other time, right now we got to get this cure over to daisy correct?" he said MacCready nodded having mentioned earlier about daisy being his contact.

They arrived in goodneighbour in record time thanks to Theo's pipboy, Theo tried not to puke again, he held it down. After handing off the cure Theo decided to stock up a little bit he paused as he heard Hancock about to give a speech he walked over looking up at the ghoul then back at MacCready, then walked off towards the merc. "How about a drink to celebrate?" he asked. MacCready smiled,"Sure, meet you down in the third rail" he said, Theo nodded walking off and into the bar known as the third rail, waiting for MacCready to show up, which he did, Theo had already ordered some whiskey and was sipping it casually.

"Hey..um boss.. can I talk to you.. in..um.. private.." asked MacCready as he walked up to Theo,Nodding he stood walking off towards the old VIP room and closing the door behind the both of them.

"Well? what'd you want to talk to me about?" he asked. MacCready rubbed the back of his head nervously,"I.. um.. wanted to give you something, I know.. it may not seem much.. but.. I always hold up my end of a debt..so.." he handed Theo a small wooden doll,"..It may not seem much but.. it means a lot to me.. " he started to explain his wife had made it for him years ago saying the soldier story was all he could come up with,"I..she was torn apart by ferals.. took everything i had to run with duncan in my arms..god.. I miss.. her.." he trailed off. "she knew just what to say, was my shoulder to lean and cry on.." he sighed.

"but then.. i met you.. you have all the worlds problems on your back and now.. you're helping me..with mine.. lending me your shoulder just..like lucy..I..i just wanted you to know how much our friendship means to me.." he trailed off. looking away with a faint blush.

Theo didn't know what to say, a lot of thoughts where running through his head,"I'm.. not sure what to say.." he finally responded, "so..I'll let my actions.. speak for me.." with that he leaned forwards and kissed MacCready softly, After a moment he pulled back,"I know.. what you're probably going to say.. but that's in the past besides.. um.. i'm bisexual.. i like men more... shaun was the result of a lot of drinking.. can't say I'm surprised.. Nora bless her heart..I miss her sure.. but it was never really a solid romantic relationship.." he blushed.

"so..shut up.." he kissed MacCready again and MacCready responded kissing him back,"mm..I..love you Alex.." ,"Theo.." said Theo,"huh?" "My name is Theo.." "oh..I." Theo kissed MacCready again,"It's okay MacCready." "Robert.." he muttered,"hmm.." "my name.. it's..Robert Joseph..MacCready.." he gave Theo a half smile,,"My friends called me RJ. though.." he said softly. "I see.." he smiled. "I'll call you Robert when we're alone or.. Mac.. cause MacCready is starting to get too long.." he chuckled and kissed the merc again.

MacCready returned the kiss after awhile the both of them broke apart,"so..um..we're official now?" he asked, and Theo nodded smiling,"Well I..kind of wanted to pursue another but.. I honestly don't think it'll work anyway, so..yeah we're official" he said cuddling up to MacCready on the old worn couch.

"Well who's the other?" asked MacCready curiously,"...the mayor.." answered Theo voice soft barely a whisper. "..Really?..Mayor Hancock?" Theo nodded,"since when?" "since i first stepped into goodneighbor.. but then I met you and.." he blushed. "things changed Robert.." he said softly.

"Changed how?" asked MacCready pulling Theo close,"I met you..for one, and..I actually..started to fall for you over time.. got to know you a little better.. you know" he smiled,"That's how things changed" he leaned up and kissed MacCready again before going back to resting eyes half mast. "Love you Robert.." he smiled closing his eyes.

The courser could wait until tomorrow, for now Theo just wanted to enjoy his time with MacCready, He smiled and fell asleep not soon after MacCready dozed off as well.


End file.
